


Boom Da-boom Da-boom

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Grooming, Master/Slave, Power Imbalance, Sorry Daveed I love you but I’m using your portrayal of Thomas, Statutory Rape, Stockholm Syndrome, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is written in the POV of someone with a slight case of Stockholm Syndrome, keep that in mind as you read this.
Relationships: Sally Hemings & Thomas Jefferson
Kudos: 6





	Boom Da-boom Da-boom

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the POV of someone with a slight case of Stockholm Syndrome, keep that in mind as you read this.

As she laid down that night, her Master right besides her, Sally didn’t know how to feel.

It was nearly time to leave Paris and go back to Monticello, in just a few days... and she decided to go back home. She could stay here, for her freedom, or return to Virginia as a slave... but when Mister- Thomas told her he’ll free her children at age 21 if she stayed... and she accepted.

She was sent here to Paris with his younger daughter, and half niece Mary “Polly”, shortly after his youngest child Lucy Elizabeth died, just at the age of two and a half. She wasn’t there to see, but she would imagine it would’ve been similar to how he was when his wife, her half sister had died. Prone to outbursts of grief and seclusion. She and his oldest daughter Martha would see this, Martha being one year older than Sally.

Paris was wonderful, she learned French, was given beautiful gowns to escort Martha in, whom she saw a friend in, and she was even paid for her work since slavery in France was illegal. And... she got closer to her Master.

She always thought of Thomas as beautiful... his dark eyes, full lips, dark oak colored skin, coily black hair. It was unfair. He was just as dark, if not darker then most of his slaves. He was definitely darker then Sally, but he wasn’t a slave. He was an owner. He owned Monticello, all her friends, her mother, her siblings. He was born with free, she was born in bondage.

But

But he was kind to her. She wasn’t whipped for doing things wrong, or not as often. He would joke with her... he gave her permission to refer to him by his first name. She didn’t know why... but it made her feel good.

And then there was that mouth and all his honey glazed words he’d say to her. Calling her sweet pet names and singing his praises for her. His hands, that fond themselves on her shoulders and thigh more often than not. Stroking her hair. He said she was the spitting image of his deceased wife.

That one night, she was undressing herself after attending a party with Martha, and Thomas walked into her room. Things just went on and she was on her bed, losing her virginity wearing nothing but white stockings with pastel blue bows at the tops of them. It felt good while it was happening... but those feelings left after Thomas turned himself over and fell asleep for the night.

They kept meeting up like that, and it was difficult to say how she felt. She wanted this... she thought, but even then she had no choice. She was his property, she needed to do it, serve him.

But he still treated her well, for a slave, and promised all her children their freedom when they came of age. She turned over to see his sleeping face, his coiled hair, full lips slightly opened as he breathed out. So beautiful...

This was fine. And even if it wasn’t, what was she to do?


End file.
